I Could Say
by Gleek4Liiiife
Summary: This is what happens when Kurt Hummel becomes too power hungry. Now Blaine has to deal with the pressure of his boyfriend who does not believe he is good enough. Based off the song, 'I Could Say' by Lily Allen. Story is much better than summary!


Hello! This was a prompt given to me on Tumblr, based off of Lily Allen's song, 'I Could Say'

I had pretty fun writing this, I must say!

Enjoy!

* * *

><p>When did it get to be this way? When did everything fall apart? It has seem as though everything was perfect, at first. I moved away with the love of my life at the age of only seventeen to the big city of New York.<p>

Our plan was simple yet, challenging: I wanted to be a musician, and Kurt wanted to be a Broadway star and fashion designer.

We had faith in each other, we believed in one another. I had no doubt in my mind that Kurt would could accomplish these things, he was stubborn and very, very determined.

I, on the other hand, was more relaxed, I didn't care to be famous, I just wanted to make music. I would go in little coffee shops or bars and perform for a few hours. I was content with this, but Kurt never understood.

_"But don't you want to be famous, Blaine? Travel the world to see all those people who look up to you?"_

_I shrugged, "I have no real desire to be famous, Kurt. I love what I do, don't get me wrong. But, I do it for the music."_

_Kurt just sighed and gave me a small smile, "You are amazing, but I will never understand you."_

That was the only flaw in mine and Kurt's relationship, he wanted to be famous and take the world by storm, I just wanted to be me. Don't get me wrong, I wanted all of that for Kurt. I loved when he talked about traveling and meeting new people, he was beautiful when he was so animated like that.

I remember the day he came back from one of his auditions for a role on Broadway. He had got it, and I was so proud of him. I just held him in my arms as he cried in my shoulder and kept repeating, "I did it, Blaine, I did it." I was never more proud of him.

Kurt always had his diva side, something that you would not want to mess with. He only got that way a couple times with me but I had seen it in full action and it is probably the scariest thing you would ever see in your life. I had the unfortunate chance of seeing his diva side backstage at his show.

_Kurt was doing amazing in the Broadway world. Everyone loved him, the critics praised him. I was so incredibly proud of him and couldn't wait to see him before his last show._

_"Kurt, honey, I'm here." I knocked on his dressing room door._

_I didn't hear reply so I just let myself in._

_"Kurt...?" I searched his room, looking for him._

_That's when I spotted him sitting in his chair, in front of his vanity, on the phone._

_"I don't give a shit what Michelle wants me to do. I am not fucking going out there without my pre-show facial treatment! You know that I require this for every show!"_

_My jaw hung open as I saw him talk angrily into the phone. He looked up into the mirror and glanced at me._

_I had felt like it was a slap in the face._

_"I got to go. I expect that pre-show facial treatment here. Or else I am not doing the show. I don't care how bad it will make anyone else look, I don't give a shit if it is the last show. Goodbye." Kurt slammed his phone down and rubbed his fingers at his temples._

_I was still standing there, speechless. Had Kurt been like this every show?_

_"Well don't just fucking stand there with your jaw hanging open. What do you want, Blaine?" Kurt snapped at me._

_"I...uh... Just wanted to see you before you go on tonight..." I stuttered._

_He got up from his chair and faced me. I had never seen Kurt like this. He had so much fire in his eyes, no, it looked more like hate. Hate directed at me._

_I felt my heart skip a beat._

_"Get out, Blaine. I'm not in the fucking mood right now." _

_I felt his icy tone wash over me and I shivered, "What's wrong, Kurt?"_

_"What's wrong? Really, Blaine. Stop being stupid. You heard that conversation. Just, get out. I don't want to deal with you right now." _

_And with that, Kurt strode over to the door and opened it, gesturing me to get out._

_I stared at him for a second longer before finally taking a step towards the door._

_"It would really be a shame if you didn't come up on stage. No matter how many times I see this show, I am speechless by your talent and beauty. I love you, Kurt." I whispered before finally heading out._

_He didn't get up on stage that night._

After that incident, Kurt had acted like nothing happened. He came home around midnight and crawled into bed and cuddled right next to my side. I wanted to be mad, but I couldn't. So, all I did was hug him close, reminding him of how much I loved him.

Time wore on, Kurt never had any of his dive moments around me again. But, when I came over to visit at his rehearsals, I would get constantly questioned on how I was able to put up with him. I usually just laughed it off but all I really wanted to say was, I have no clue. Kurt would come home, eat dinner, and go to bed. His face never read any emotion anymore.

Kurt also never talked to me that much, when it was, it was to criticize me. Or the people who I hang out with.

_"That song was horrible, Blaine. You can do better."_

_"Why do you even hang around those people Blaine? They are low lives."_

_"Why are you hanging out with her? She looks like a rat."_

_"Blaine, I am a Broadway star, and you still work in coffee shops and bars as a musician. And you wonder why I never tell people I have a boyfriend. Maybe it would be different if you actually tried."_

_"I feel like I pull all the weight in this relationship, Blaine. Why do you never try?"_

I started to believe everything Kurt had said to me. So, I went to a recording agency and got signed into a record label at the age of twenty.

That was the first time in a year Kurt smiled at me and told me he was proud of me. I was so happy of Kurt finally accepting me that I told myself this was a good thing, that it will all work out. Kurt will finally show that he loves me to the world.

My single went straight to number one and became instantly famous. No longer being able to walk the streets of New York in the worries of paparazzi or crazy fans. Not being able to just relax and take a break, constantly tired.

Kurt was so proud of me though, he paraded me around like I was the first place winner of the float contest. And I sucked it all up and I let him show me off.

Little did I know, Kurt was only using my fame to get him even more famous.

_"Blaine! Guess, what? According to Perez, we are the 'it' couple of Hollywood! Hollywood, Blaine! I never thought I would be well-known in that world. Now I will take not only Broadway, but Hollywood by storm!"_

And he did just that. Soon, he released an album about six months after me, that did very well on the Billboard charts.

Kurt was sucking up all the fame, and that is what he became to be, someone who craved the spotlight. Who needed the spotlight to feel better about themselves.

What made matters worse, he would still make me feel bad about myself, like he was better than me.

And I believed him. He poisoned my mind, he made me believe that I was still not good enough, like I would never be good enough for the infamous Kurt Hummel.

I would always seek his approval, needing it, or I would try until I got it right. I pushed myself so hard. And did Kurt appreciate it? Not one damn bit.

_"Blaine, you need to try harder than that."_

_"Kurt, I'm trying, I'm trying so damn hard. I'm sorry that I can't make every damn magazine cover or have an add on Perez every day."_

_"Draw more attention to yourself, Blaine. Just, I need you to live up to my standards. Every day, I am in a magazine, or on the headlines of every website. It's time for you to stop being known as Kurt Hummel's boyfriend."_

_That's when I cracked and began to cry._

_Kurt just looked at me and blinked, "This is why I don't think you can handle this, Blaine. This industry is cold and you are weak."_

I was so consumed in trying to please Kurt, I forgot who I was. Why I even started doing what I did. I stopped loving music and dreaded playing shows, I dreaded waking up in the morning. And worst of all, I dreaded waking up alone, to find that Kurt had already left on the first flight to Italy for a fashion event that he didn't bother to invite me to. Because I was not good enough to show off.

Life continued in a haze, Kurt always there to make snappy remarks at me and me just taking it, believing that I deserved it.

I remember that morning, waking up and realizing, what exactly am I doing? I hate this, I hate my life, I hate fame.

Most of all, I hated Kurt.

I hated what he did to me.

I resented him for it.

So, I packed up and I left. But, not without an argument with Kurt.

_"I'm leaving, Kurt." I stated and stood in front of him, with my bag in my hand._

_Kurt just glanced up at me from his work, "We have an event in an hour. Go unpack your damn things."_

_I clenched my jaw, "I'm not going. I'm done, Kurt. I'm leaving."_

_Kurt looked up at me, set down him papers, crossed his legs and crossed his arms, "Okay, Blaine, why are you leaving?"_

_"I hate it here. I hate this. I hate fame. Most of all, I hate you."_

_Kurt seemed unfazed, "Oh honey, you don't hate me. I created you." _

_"You created something horrible. I am not me anymore, Kurt. And you are not you, you have not been for years. And I am done. I am done being your puppet, you can no longer tell me what to do or who to be. Do you enjoy is Kurt, do you enjoy bringing the life out of me? Did you enjoy destroying every part of me?"_

_Kurt just stared at me, so I kept on going._

_"I hate you so much, Kurt. This is not you. But, you know what, it is now. And I am afraid you are too far gone to even care about anything I am saying now but I need to tell you. I did love you Kurt, remember in high school, how happy we were? How we looked at each other like we were the only thing we saw? How we were so in love? How we promised we would marry one day and grow old together? How we would love and support each other, no matter what? And then you turned into a monster. And I hate you for it. But, I am also sorry not trying to stop you. You just scared me so much and made me believe that I was worth nothing. I am not, Kurt. I am a better person than you, I am not power hungry. So I am leaving and you will continue to live your life. Good luck, Kurt."_

_I turned on my heel and walked to the door, not expecting a reply from him. As I put my hand on the door knob, I heard a chocked sob come from behind me. I told myself not to look back, but I did._

_I saw Kurt, in the same position, but tears running down his face._

_"Kurt..." I whispered, hope filling my voice._

_"If you think I'm crying for you, you are pathetic. I was waiting for the day until you left. I am crying out of happiness, you bastard. Now no one can hold me back." _

_I nodded, and opened the door and left._

I am now currently living in London, working as a part-time musician in local coffee shop. I get recognized a lot, but my fame has long died down after I went MIA for awhile.

Kurt was as famous as ever, but I didn't care. I held no love for him anymore.

I was out of my cage, and the world was there for me to explore.

I was free.

* * *

><p>If you want to follow me on Tumblr, I post mostly Glee-related and Harry Potter stuff!<p>

.com/

Reviews make me smile. (:


End file.
